


[stucky]老套的情人节巧克力-盾詹

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 纯甜情人节文。含极少铁虫锤基彩蛋。





	[stucky]老套的情人节巧克力-盾詹

“我开车去接你吧。”

Steve签着交接文件，把电话夹在脸窝里，对那头的Bucky说到。如果作恶者也安安稳稳去过情人节就好了，自己也不必临时出任务，更不用现在着急赶回大苹果。

“不用着急Steve。我的时间都是你的。”Bucky的声音温和徐缓，比起自己的迫不及待，平静地像圣诞夜里窗外的飘雪，又像壁炉里的温暖火光安抚人心。

“我很抱歉。等我到纽约估计都是后半夜了。”将笔和文件夹递还给对方，并报以礼貌微笑。Steve转身走到有些私人界线的角落里。

没有鲜花，没有烛光晚餐。

除了在床上，Bucky显然不是那种会主动提要求的人。然而Steve还是坚持认为必要的仪式感在必要时出现还是很必要。

他提前两个月订了曼哈顿岛上一家人气餐厅，计划着一场海湾夜景环绕的烛光晚餐。饭后更可以沿着布鲁克林大桥一起散步回家。只可惜突如其来的任务将这一切都打乱了。不善勾勒浪漫气氛的自己，为这简单计划已经是绞尽脑汁。仿佛自己比Bucky更在意节日，现实真让人失望。

“纽约开始下雪了，今晚可能会有些冷。一路平安，Steve。”

他开始想象今晚Bucky落寞的样子：女孩们套上长大衣，互告再见。穿着精心挑选的猫跟鞋，小跑着走出了那金色镶边的旋转玻璃门，将自己缩在早已等候在外的爱人的臂窝里，伴随着相视的甜蜜微笑，开始情人节晚上的约会。总部工作人员陆陆续续下班，办公室的灯光逐渐减少，长型灯管被一排排关闭。而Bucky形单影只地留在那灰白无趣的办公室里。帅气又受欢迎的他居然在情人节主动加班？大概还会受到咆哮突击队其他留守单身汉的善意嘲弄。

真希望stark的飞机能飞得再快一些。

飞机降落时，已经超过12点。真是太冷了！机舱门开启的一瞬间冷锋如刀刃扑面而来。新闻里播报着芝加哥低温创十年记录，纽约的情况也相差无几。也许下个假期应该去南加州，亨廷顿海滩的暖风Bucky一定会很喜欢。

这个时点，离机库不远的诺大停车场只剩下他的那辆浅蓝色小车，像个被遗忘的新年玩具孤零零的立在百货公司空荡荡的货架上。他将行李袋扔到后座上，低腰打开方向盘下的小储物格。早已准备好的巧克力孤独地躺了三天。深蓝底色的包装纸上点缀着金色细波纹，和情人节满眼的红色粉色相差甚远。

售货小姐扑闪着涂满睫毛膏的眼睛盯着这位满脸迷茫的金发蓝眼睛帅哥：“您确定要这种深蓝色吗？如果是我，可能更喜欢这种哦。”她指了指手上粉底红心并镶嵌银色亮片的另一款，“先生，您挑的更像是给朋友的新年礼物包装，可不像是为可爱姑娘准备的情人节巧克力。”

她说的没错，对方虽然可爱异常，却绝对不是柔弱姑娘。Bucky说过很喜欢自己穿制服，所以深蓝色应该不会招致讨厌，而自己十分确定他对粉红没有偏好。一想到自己要拿着那种过于刻意的粉红闪亮礼盒，Steve甚至有些紧张羞涩的脸红起来。所以，看似简单的包装纸Steve其实都有仔细考虑。

但是礼物也太简单了……Steve觉得自己在这方面确实是个笨蛋。自己询问过Peggy的意见，对方嘲笑了半天，最后拍着自己肩膀说：“Steve，以我对你和Bucky的了解，他确实不太需要什么特别礼物。有你的大胸就足够了！”

所以安全的巧克力总比空手要强，大概吧。

“不过话说回来，如果有你这种帅哥送我情人节巧克力，诅咒绿或血浆红都无所谓。”

“感谢惠顾。”一个恶作剧的营业微笑让Steve更加紧张。

给Bucky打电话告知平安并相约半小时后楼下见。

深深的夜色和极度寒冷让高速路空得像停车场，路程大幅缩短。雪花和玻璃雾气干扰了视线，Steve摇下车窗，搓手哈气地看着大楼正门出口方向。

期待的人影很快出现。他挥手示意已经看到自己，左右摇晃了下脑袋确认没车后，小跑过来，像一只在雪地上跳跃的小鹿。

前排右侧车门被打开。他习以为常地坐在副驾上，继续向前倾探身体，给予同样第一时间侧过身的Steve一个浅浅的招呼吻。一如既往。

有Bucky在自己身边真是太好了！如果不是情人节，Steve可能都没意识到自己比对方更害怕孤单。

“为什么不把车的暖气打开？今晚真是太冷了。”

“我怕暖气会让巧克力融化！”

God！自己说了什么！

明明已经和对方认识了那么久，明明情侣间该做和不该做的事情都发生过了，一看到Bucky自己就又变成了布鲁克林十六岁的小笨蛋。

Bucky勾起嘴角，忍不住露齿笑起来。“走吧Steve，虽然共进晚餐是没有了，你还是有机会陪我在纽约湾散散步。”

车轮在雪地上压出辙印。

“任务顺利？”

“算是顺利吧。本来以为是个简单任务，结果人手不足多花了不少时间。”

车载电台里响起一首老爵士音乐：

wrong wrong wrong

i am so painfully shy

oh the guys get all the kisses

why am i the one who misses

要不是调皮欢乐的节奏让Bucky跟着微微摇头抖肩，那莫名符合心境的歌词让Steve真想直接关掉广播。

滴滴两声，车门落锁。

凌晨的布鲁克林大桥空无一人。握着bucky有些冰冷的左手，塞到自己口袋里。对方抬眼给予无需多言的微笑，仿佛融化了所有寒霜。

桥面附着松软积雪，人行通道在路灯照射下更显没落。Bucky突然挣脱自己的手掌在空荡路面跑起来。

玩心私起的小鹿没跑多远，脚底一滑。左右摇晃得像个刚刚学滑冰的调皮孩子。在失去重心的瞬间，跌落在Steve准备已久的宽阔臂弯里。俩人和地面形成了一个直角三角形。

Bucky抬起头，用颠倒的绿眼睛和抿嘴微笑视看着Steve。

即使是倒着看，这个男人，我的Stevie真帅啊！

“你今晚心情不错？”

吻像雪花般飘落在唇间。真实的雪花让一切像冬日仙境般安静。

Bucky弯曲手臂重新站立起来，转身面对着Steve，“刚刚有那么一瞬间，觉得整个世界都是我的。忍不住就想跑几步。”

俩人站在栏杆前，对岸的楼宇依旧婆娑闪光。在落雪的白寂夜晚，彩色映照在桥下黑色白色交织的海面，一切都显得不真实。

“Our first Saint Valentine’s Day!”Bucky攀升台阶，探出身子，在被冷风吹散的嘴边白色水气里，肆无忌惮地大喊起来。

声音淹没在空旷的环境里，回音却在Steve心间不断回响！

原来对方对这个日子像自己一样谨小慎微！

原来依赖感如此具象而触手可及！

“James Bucky baners! I love you!”站在一边的Steve将手放在嘴边作出喇叭状，跟着呼喊起来。

Bucky瞬间笑弯了腰，他弹了下对方肩头的碎雪，

“我早就知道，而且我也一样。”

暖冬被窝里浅尝辄止的早安吻，夜神隐秘而剧烈的床第之吻。

有的像清风，有的像风暴。

但在这个只属于两人的在布鲁克林大桥寒风里，却带来最绵长宁静的吻，它比夏季海滩边的冰淇淋更可爱甜蜜。

“别害怕失败而不敢开始，Steve。”Bucky被揽入对方的外套里，“如果我们早点勇敢一些，可能现在都已经结婚了！”

“所以你是在催我求婚吗？”

“jerk！所以你到底准备什么时候才把巧克力拿出来？”

 

同一天。

小蜘蛛：stark先生！这块牛排真好吃！

stark：喜欢，kid？

小蜘蛛：嗯嗯，真是我吃过最好吃的牛排了！

stark：Friday，买下这间餐厅要多久？

小蜘蛛：！

 

Thor：Loki, you look holy and immaculate.

Loki：shut up！ F*ck me now!

 

Sam：………

 

FIN

———

大概这就是我对漫威几大Cp的理解……  
第二天中午Steve Rogers先生觉得从改善生活品质的角度，应该换辆宽敞些的新车😂  
新春&情人节愉快！


End file.
